


Dangerous

by RealityISFiction



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityISFiction/pseuds/RealityISFiction
Summary: Repost. Steve and Bucky's night of drinking gets interuped but in the end it all works out better then they thought it wouldThis took a smutty turn, way more then I thought it would.





	1. Darcy Dates the Boys Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old work hope you guys like it!

The two soldiers sat at the table drinking the reason why they drank was one Darcy Lewis, she was one of the few women in the 21st century the two men truly care for, Miss Lewis didn't feel the same way, all joking, flirting, laughing and smiling seemed to be taken simply as joking, laughing and smiling not for what it was, two soldiers trying to win her affection. Steve and Bucky sat in the common room of the tower the other occupants had left for the evening leaving the two soldiers to wallow in their sorrows.

The two soldiers could have ignored Darcy's inability see their affection but if not for the fact that Darcy Lewis had incredibly bad taste in men, they were losers, deadbeats, and creeps, that is all the buxom brunette seem to attract, this led to the men becoming increasingly annoyed with the fact that Darcy Lewis for all her wonderfulness couldn't see that there were two good men very sweet on her right in the tower itself. So that brings us this evening where the soldiers sat drinking Asgardian ale courtesy of Thor.

"Cheers. "Bucky said clinking his glass with his best friends.

The other soldier clinked his glass with his friends half-heartedly, his thoughts on the woman that occupied both their minds, she was out doing go knows what with god knows who. "Cheers" Steve muttered.

"You think she'll bring this one back here? Or go to his place?" Bucky asked his friend looking out the window to the vast city.

Steve all but growled at the thought. "Neither, I hope, but if it has to be one hopefully his." Neither man had a problem with sex before marriage regardless of what most people thought but the thought of Darcy with one of her dates made both men more then a little pissed.

Bucky nodded to his friend hoping that the intern would not be sleeping with her current date. "You know, we could take Nat's advice and just corner her and make her see we aren't just kidding when we flirt."

The American hero laughed at his counterpart. "God, Thor's ale really does it, if you're thinking about taking Natasha's advice."  
"She..." The Winter soldier was cut off.

"Captain, Sergeant sorry to interrupted but Miss Lewis appears to be in some trouble outside the building." Jarvis's voice filled the room.

Both men were off the couch in seconds and moving to the elevators before getting in to the car.   
"What kind of trouble Jarvis?" The Captain asked.

"Miss Lewis's appears to be in distress according to the readings from the bio-metric watch Sir insisted that she wear at all times, her heart rate is spiked and breathing is off as well, also she is not alone. From what I can see on the camera feeds it would see her date is taking liberties that she does not wish.” The AI replied to the blond man, the AI sounded worried but could an AI actually be worried?

Both men growled at the thought of anyone attempting to put their hands on the brunette without her permission as the elevator made it quick decent to the main floor, Darcy truly had reached a new low in her dating pool if one of her many suitors was attempting to force his attentions on the buxom woman. The Elevator stopped after what seemed like hours to the two men, the doors opened and both men were out in to the lobby and on to the street before anyone could notice both men searching the girl, there eyes sweeping around the outside of the building.

“Don't be such a frigid bitch!” A dark haired man yelled, striking the smaller dark haired female across the face.

Both men took in the scene before them in shock, Darcy was pressed against the wall of the tower, a wall on the far side of the building, her apparent date crowded in front of her, her once stylish green dress now ripped at her shoulder exposing the black bra below to the two soldiers. In a matter of seconds Steve had the offending man in his grasp and his oldest friend had the woman they both cared for so much in his arms, holding her closely shielding her body with his.

The Captain slammed the man in to the wall he had once had Darcy against; the man squirmed under the Captains glare. “What the hell do you thing you're doing?” He all but growled at the man in front of him.

The man was surprised to have been interrupted in the first place but gained his barring's. “My girl and I were having a disagreement.” The man told the soldier, obviously not realizing who he was talking to.

Steve slammed the man in to the wall once again, “ She is not yours, she is a woman that deserves not to be hit for refusing your advances!” he yelled at the man his grip tightening.

“Steve.” A voice called out to him and he realized that it was Darcy speaking to him from her place in Bucky's arms, a place she belonged in.

He turned toward her, still holding her 'date' tightly, the left side of her face a vivid red where she had been hit and fury coursed through him even though she was safe in the other man's arms; Bucky would never allow any harm to come to her should he be able to stop it, hell he would die before he let her get hurt.

“I'm ok, you don't need to hurt him.” She told him, her voice soft knowing they could both hear her even with the noise of the city around them.

Bucky grunted. “The hell he doesn't, he put his hands on you Darc'.” He said holding the women even closer, his own attempt to shield her from what violence may follow.

Steve look toward the two people that he cared for most in this new modern world, he took in the look of hate on his old friends face and the look of fear on the woman he had only come to know recently before looking to the man in front of him, he pulled back his arm and punched the man square in the jaw, ignoring the gasp from Darcy.

“You come near her again and I won't hold back next time.” He told the man that now lay on the ground in a low dangerous voice before turning toward Darcy and Bucky making his way back to them as the man got up an ran quickly away from the three.

“What the fuck? You let him off too easy!” Bucky yelled at him releasing Darcy in an attempt to go after the man running.

Steve grabbed his arm stopping his movement. “She needs us more than that asshole needs a beating.” He told the other man before releasing his arm and walk to the woman.

“Thank you, both of you.” She spoke looking between the men; Darcy was shocked that they were the ones to come to her aid so fiercely, not that they had helped but that they both looked so angered by the man, like they actually care a great deal.

Bucky and Steve shared a look, “We should get you inside.” Steve spoke first gently wrapping his arm around the girls shoulder and pulling her toward the tower doors, he couldn't help but noticed how well she fit under his arm even given the circumstances.

Bucky followed still angry that the man had gotten off so easily, but knew that at least Darcy was safe with the two of them, he entered the building and hopped on to the elevator with the pair, once in the elevator he leaned in to the wall and stared at Darcy and Steve.

“Miss Lewis, do you wish to go to your room?” The AI asked from the speaker, the voice almost sounding concerned for the woman.

“Yea, thanks J man.” She replied softly as she attempted to fix the top of her dress pulling it back over her bra, feeling to exposed under the watchful eyes of the two soldiers. The elevator ride only lasted all of thirty seconds before the door opened on Darcy's floor, she excited the car and noted that the two soldiers also got off the elevator with her.

Darcy stopped at the door and turned to the men, "I am fine, really. No need to come in." She told them.

The two men shared a look that only old friends could, silently, and annoyingly in Darcy's opinion, communicating.

"We gotta talk Doll." Bucky told her Steve nodding as well.


	2. Shit Happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that reviewed and gave kudo's! You guy rock!  
> Anyone else pissed we get no more Darcy in the MCU?

Darcy let out a sigh and proceeded in to the now open apartment door thanks to Jarvis. "Come on in." She said walking in the pair following her in to the apartment.

"I am going to go and change feel free to do whatever but pour me a glass of wine though, there's beer in the fridge if you want.” She called as she made her way to her bedroom.

She walked in to her room closing the door, the first thing she did was look in the mirror. “Thor, they must think I'm a mess.” She muttered to herself. Darcy took in her appearance, the shoulder of her dress was ripped showing her bra, along with three small scratches from his fingers ripping at it, her cheek was a vivid shade of red, her left wrist was red as well from the asshat grabbing her, she knew that they would be worse tomorrow once the bruises had a chance to come through, all in all she looked like a wreck and she felt like an idiot. She sighed before turning away from the mirror, quickly stripping out of her dress and slipping to in yoga pants and a long sleeve over-sized sweater.

The soldiers in the kitchen had both grabbed a beer as suggested and poured Darcy a large glass of wine, Steve sat at the island while Bucky stood leaning on the kitchen counter beer in hand.

“You think this is a good idea?” Steve asked his friend, running a had through his blonde hair roughly.

Bucky shrugged. “No but it's better then a repeat of tonight.” He said as the object of their affection walked in to the room and hopped on to the seat at the island beside Steve; grabbing her wine and taking a large gulp of the red liquid.

“You ok, sweetheart?” Steve asked, she secretly loved that to Bucky and Steve she was always Doll and Sweetheart, though she knew that the pet names were just second nature to the men but even knowing that it still made her feel special.

“I am fine, really, shit happens.” She replied nonchalantly.

Steve's jaw set in anger when she spoke, Bucky was less subtle, he slammed the beer he had been drinking on to the counter top with a deafening thud.

“Your fine and shit happens?” He all but yelled his blue eyes looking almost black and he was in front of her seconds later. “And would you still be fine if we hadn't come when we did?” He wasn't mad at her, he was mad about what could have happened he knew what that son of a bitch could have done to her, how much he could have hurt her and it made him want to track him down and kill him.

Darcy looked the Winter Soldier dead in the eye, something most would not dare to do. “Yes shit happens, it happens to woman all the time, why do you think I had a taser, until I was informed that in this lovely state they are illegal.” She told him looking away and grabbing her wine, taking another large drink of it.

Steve was the first to find his words. “Darcy it might happen but it shouldn't, no woman should be treated like that.” He said taking her smaller hand in his large one.

James gritted his teeth obviously hearing what Steve didn't “You said it's why you have a taser, has this happened before?” Bucky asked.

She looked between the two men, they were angry, not at her but at the situation, she considered lying to them saying no but she knew that they would be able to tell, they were always good at telling when she was lying.

“Once in collage but all that dickwad got was kicked in the balls several time.” She told them honestly.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other both thinking the same thing, why? Why would anyone want to hurt the woman in front of them like that, hell any woman for that matter, what honor was there in forcing yourself on an unwilling woman? Both men could never imagine ever hurting any woman like that especially, kind, sweet, Darcy.

“Oh Darc', sweetheart I'm sorry that this isn't the first time this has happened.” Steve looked her with sadness in his baby blues.

“You don't deserve this shit Doll, men should treat you like a fucking princess.” Bucky told her the same look in his eyes.

She smiled at the men. “No Princes for me only frogs, unless you count Thor but Jane got him first.” She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Steve and Bucky shared a look again, much to Darcy annoyance and a moment later Darcy felt soft lips on her own in a gentle kiss, she pulled back quickly looking at Steve shocked.

Darcy blinked up at Steve for a few seconds in shock before her hand flew up and slapped the soldiers across the face, fucking hurt her hand more then it hurt him but it still felt good. "I don't need your fucking pity Rogers!" She yelled, hopping off the stool to stand, her face flushed with anger.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudo's!  
> Anyone else pissed we don't get any more Darcy in the MCU?


	3. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys means the world. Anyone reading in Canada?

Steve stood with her slack jawed looking over her shoulder to Bucky for some help unsure of what to say to the very pissed off woman, for a man with a plan he had none this time.  
   
Bucky strolled forward and put his flesh hand on the brunettes shoulder, turning her to face him. "Doll, Darcy this isn't pity. Steve and I..." He paused trying to find the right words, "...we care about you, we have for a long time now and not just as friends, those men that you go out with are so far below you. I'm, as I'm sure Steve is too, fucking sick of seeing you with those bastards that aren't worth the time day." He told her looking into her eyes his hand still on her shoulder his thumb running over the small amount of exposed skin.

“We know this isn't the best time to be saying this but it's the truth. "Steve said in a hushed tone from behind her.

Darcy knew these men ,she knew when they were lying and when they were telling the truth and she could see that Bucky wasn't lying to her, but she still couldn't figure out why her of all the woman in the world, they could have any woman they want, so why her?  
   
"Why? Why on earth would you, either of you want me?" She blurted out.  
   
Steve stepped forward his chest almost touching her back and his breath warming her neck. "The question shouldn't be why but why not, your amazing Darc', knew that from the day I met ya." He spoke softly but firmly meaning each word.  
   
"It's true, you're the only one in this world that never looked at me like 'The Winter Soldier', just as Bucky that itself was amazing then I got to know you and damn doll you just amazed me more." The soldier spoke stepping closer to her bring his hand up to cup her cheek, tilting her head up until her eyes met his.  
   
Bucky leaning now his lips ghosting the cheek his hand wasn't cupping. "Do you still not believe us?" he whispered, his hot breath on her ear.  
   
Steve took his cue from Bucky closing the space between Darcy and himself, his chest pressed against his back and his hands settling on her hips. "We're not lying, we want you, wanted you for so long." Steve said  mirror Bucky his head bent his mouth almost touching her other ear and the smell of her invading his senses being so close.  
   
Darcy's breath was heavy, she had dreamed about this, fantasized about this, hell she even masturbated to the idea but never in a million years thought that his would be happening to her.  
   
Darcy licked her lips. "I believe you, you've never lied to me." She all but whispered, her eyes flicking between Bucky's and his lips.  
   
Bucky saw the way she was looking at him and she was gorgeous when she looked at him with lust in her eyes. Bucky's hand grasped her face pulling her lips to his hungrily.  
   
Darcy moaned the second his lips were on hers and her hands shot up on went around his neck gripping his hair her other hand seemed to him one of Steve's on her hip lacing her fingers threw his. Bucky's tongue bagged for access and she granted it, his tongue brushed her making her moan even more and kiss him back hard.

Bucky pulled back and breathed heavy. "Waited so damn long to do that Doll."

Steve turned her head gently and leaned in and kissed the brunette again and she let him this time not pulling away but pressing her mouth firmly to his, enjoying being between the two strong men, Steve pressed at her back and Bucky at her front.

“So god damn perfect.” Bucky breathed out the words watching the pair kiss, his hands running over Darcy's soft curves, his hands, real and metal, pushing up her sweater to run over the soft skin of her waist.

Darcy pulled away from Steve slightly resting her forehead on his as she breathed heavy, her eyes shifting between the two men seeing nothing but affection and lust in there eyes.

Steve was the one to break the silence pulling way from Darcy. “We should go.” He said looking to his oldest friend.

Bucky stared at the blonde with a look of annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the comment and kudo's feeling loved.  
> Sorry it took a bit for this chapter having some issues with depression at the moment, but getting some help for it so hopefully will be feeling better soon.

Bucky stared at the blonde with a look of annoyance.

“Why would you go?” Darcy whispered but both soldiers heard her clear as day.

Bucky gave Steve a look that seconded the woman's question and Steve shook his head. “You need time after what happened to night, it's not that I want to go, nothing could be further from truth, but I don't want you to do anything that you will regret. I don't want you to see whatever happens as a mistake.”

Bucky realized that his friend was right, her regretting what could happen between them if they stayed would hurt them all in the long run, Steve was not thinking with his dick as Bucky had been moments before.

Darcy shook her head, her arm tightening around Bucky's neck unwilling to let him go. “I won't.” She told them.

“Darcy this is new to you, we have been thinking about this for a long time but you only just now know how we feel about you. After what happened to you tonight we don't want to push you.” Bucky said softly to her his metal hand cupping her chin lightly making her eyes meet his.

Darcy's face turned a rosy tone before she spoke. “What happened tonight, is not going to brake me and just because I never thought that you would actually want me doesn't mean I never wanted this, you have no idea the amount of times I have fantasied about this moment when I was alone in my room at night.” She confessed avoiding both of there eyes the last words coming out as a whisper.

The Captain's eyes widened at her words and he found himself pressed at her back again his lips at her ear, his willingness to leave vanishing with her confession. “You thought about us? Fantasied about being with us? What did you do alone in your room while thinking about us?” Lust now clouded Steve's voice, knowing that she had fantasied about them made his pants tighter then they had been, he briefly wondered if she could feel him pressed gently against the curve of her ass, he half hoped her could.

Darcy blushed even more almost regretting her confession. “I think you know what I did.” She squeaked out.

Bucky chuckled, slipping his hands back down to the hem of her sweater and slipping under it once more. “We have an idea but we what to know, what you did and thought about Doll, you can't just say something like that and expect no follow up questions.”

Steve planted kisses on her neck just below her ear, nipping at the skin lightly, causing Darcy to let out a small moan. “Please tell us, we want to know Sweetheart.” He said in between kisses.

She licked her lips as Bucky's hands rubbed patterns on her waist the feel of his hands on her bare skin and Steve's kisses were making her head spin. “I...I would lay in bed thinking about what it would be like to have you both in bed with me.” Darcy gasped as Bucky hands traveled north and were now cupping her breasts.

“Go on.” Bucky said with a smug as shit look on his face as he massaged her breasts through her bra wanting nothing more then to feel them without the offending cloth.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Thought about your hands on me, like yours are now, about what it would be like to touch you....taste you, both of you and for you to do the same to me.” Her face was red by the end from lust and embarrassment.

Steve let out what could only be considered a growl, turning her so she face him, Bucky now at her back his hands coming back up to her breasts before Steve's mouth mouth was on hers, she gasped in to the kiss his tongue slipping in to her coaxing hers out to play, his hand tangling in her hair as his last bit of control slipped. Steve was not a gentle as he had been before his lips were pressed firm to hers and his hand in her hair held her in place as he pillaged her mouth.

Bucky smiled and took Steve's cue and started to pull the cups of her bra down as much as he could with her shirt still on now that she her breasts were free of the thin scrap of fabric, his fingers rolling her nipples as he found himself grinding in to her backside.

“God!” Darcy moaned out as she pulled away from the kiss, her knees going weak and she felt them give out falling back in to the solider behind her.

Steve steadied her. “You ok, Sweetheart?” Fuck, he looked the effect that they were having on her it made him even harder to know that they were making her want them as much as they wanted her.

“Don't look so smug Rogers,” She could see the glee he was feeling about them making her weak in the knees.

“I..I think it would help if we weren't standing.” She left it at that not wanting be the one to say that they should take it to the bed room.

Bucky nipped at the shell of her ear, grinding in to her once more knowing that she could feel how hard he was. “Mmm should we take this to your room?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or please kudo's!


End file.
